


The Drug She Could Never Get

by MissCordayLewis



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed her to feel right, but how can she if she's out of reach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drug She Could Never Get

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the middle of Season 10.

Elizabeth crossed paths with her for the fifth time that day, arm in arm with Chuck, the flight nurse she used to call her husband, and now her on-again, off-again significant other.

“Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print.”, Chuck said, rubbing Susan’s swollen stomach.

Susan let out a slight, high-pitched chuckle as they walked across admit. “Oh stop it, Chuck. You’re embarrassing me.”

Chuck pecked Susan on the cheek. “I don’t mind.”

A few minutes more of this, and Elizabeth would’ve experienced the onset of Type 2 Diabetes that very moment.

She knew all about Susan’s constant lamentations of failed blind dates and nights in an empty apartment waiting for Mr. Right to appear on her doorstep.

As if she could tell her all about those nights where she would sit with Ella on the dinner table wishing that she was sitting right across her, or that she was the one whispering pick-up lines to her, and if Elizabeth was in that certain mood, that she was the subject of her fantasies when she spent time with what she dubbed as her “ever-faithful date”.

And she got **him**.

 _“Her Mr. Right-to-Someone-Who-Had-Five-Shots-of-Tequila.”_ Elizabeth said to herself, rolling her eyes.She should be happy for her, but for some reason, she wasn’t.

Not that she was any better. The surgeon yesterday, and the teacher the other night. It’s a wonder she wasn’t ever caught. At least, not yet.

Before, all it took was the slight touch of their fingers that send electricity straight to her body, or maybe the friction of her white coat with her bare skin, or even the mere thought of seeing her face after a long day.

But now it’s already at the point where all she wanted to do was drag her into the drug lockup and embrace her so tight she would crush all the bones in her body, lock her lips so deep she would have to gasp for air, and make love to her so much she would not be able to stand herself up.

Susan Lewis became her vice. One she needed not only to feel good, but also to feel right.


End file.
